


The Years, and The Lives, We've Lived

by MissyUnmasked



Series: The Demonfire Diaries [2]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: AU, F/M, fake dating turned real, publicity stunt turned into romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyUnmasked/pseuds/MissyUnmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know what they would be like in their private lives, but what about both sides?<br/>Mary Grayson, the girl from out of nowhere. Damian Wayne, the Prince of Gotham. How did these two become so popular among the tabloids and fansites? What are they really like?</p><p> </p><p>Set after the Semi-Princess Diaries, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years, and The Lives, We've Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know:  
> Mar'i is spelled Mary as she only uses that spelling when on Tamaran  
> Takes place after the Semi-Princess Diaries, but can be read alone  
> 

\-----------  
**October**  
"This is Cat Grant and we're here live at the Wayne Enterprise Charity Event, waiting for the title family to arrive. From an unknown source, we have received word that every member of the Wayne family will be in attendance. Yes, Mr. Wayne has become quite the family man over the past couple of years. However the question remains, is there as Mrs. Wayne in the future? Oh, they're here!"

Camera flashes covered everyone's eyesight as the men and women of the Wayne family exited the limo. Though everything stopped when an unknown girl stepped out and attached herself to Damian Wayne's arm. Her olive skin contrasting beautifully against her red dress, plus her black hair made her blue eyes stand out even more.

"Who is she? Have you seen her before?" The camera man shrugged. "Let's see if we can find out. Mr. Grayson, Mr. Grayson!" He spotted her and started walking over. "Alright, here we go."

"Hey Cat! Good to see you!"' Dick patted her on the back and shook her hand.

"You as well. We haven't seen you in months! What do you think is going to happen at this event?"

"If it's like any other event I've been to, eating, mingling, smoozing, and someone ending up drunk in the pool." He laughed. "Honestly, I'm just surprised someone got Jason to show up, wearing a suit no less."

Cat laughed in return before saying, "I have to ask for the world, is there a Mrs. Wayne in the near future?"

"Not a Wayne more of a Drake. Everyone is crossing their fingers for Tim and Steph."

"How sweet. Now, I'm going to get the question out of the way, but who is the girl that arrived on Damian's arm?"

"Her?" He gestured to the girl that has broken away to speak with Stephanie. "That's my daughter, Mary. Hope you guys remember her."

"Of course we do." Cat said, hiding her shock. "We were wondering where she went. May we ask where she's been?"

"She's been away at boarding school. We thought it would be bad to do so at a young age, but it was in her mother's home country, so she had family to go to if things got hairy at school."

"May we ask who the mother is?"

"No comment." Bruce called him for one group picture. "If you'll excuse me."

Richard went to join the family, placing himself to the left of Bruce. Mary wedged herself next to him, smiling as he pulled her closer. Stephanie and Cassandra stood next to her as the rest of the boys stood on Bruce's right. Mary seemed to fit in perfectly.

After a barrage of photos, Bruce gestured the family inside. Tim and Damian offered their arms to their respective dates, and led them inside. However no one could miss when Mary placed her head on Damian's shoulder causing a small smile to emit.  
\---  
_Gotham's Newest Princess?_

_On October 27, Wayne Enterprises held their annual charity event to aid the foster homes of Gotham. Though it was not Bruce Wayne or any other members of the family we know that shocked the press, but the girl that young Damian Wayne accompanied._

_Our mysterious maiden wore a backless, red dress designed by Yves Saint Laurent and jewelry done by an unknown designer. Her hair was pulled back into a beautiful half-do with the bottom half pulled over her left shoulder. Her eyes matched the bright blues of her father. This girl is going to be a heart breaker in the future, isn't she?_

_When asked who the young girl was, Richard Grayson claimed that she was his daughter. If you don't remember, Richard announced himself as a single father nearly ten years ago. Though the child was never seen in public after her eleventh birthday. According to Richard, she was sent away to a boarding school in her mother's home country. When asked who the mother was, no comment was given. But it doesn't take a genius to research old gossip magazines to see that he was in a relationship with supermodel, Kori Anders._

_So, what does her arrival on Damian's arm possibly mean? There is speculation that the two are in a relationship as when the two left the photo op, the usual stoic heir left with a smile on his face._

_Has this sudden arrival of Gotham's newest princess opened the heart of Gotham's Prince?_

_Let us know in the comments below._  
\------------  
**November**  
Bruce sat on one side of the table as Mary and Damian sat on the other, deciding what to order. In order to sell the relationship of the two, the two needed to be seen together often. What no one outside of the family knew was how good of actors the two were.

Damian took Mary's hand in his own, and turned to look her to exchange in a silent conversation. Bruce knew what they were possibly about when they turned to him. He nodded, and Mar'i placed Damian's arm around the back of her chair.

"Sorry, I'm late." Dick said, approaching the table. "Work wouldn't let me out early." He kissed Mary on the cheek. "How were your lessons?" He saw Damian's arm around her, and gave him a look.

"Fairly well. Got into a debate with one of my classmates." She smirked, taking a sip from her glass. "What about you, Damian? How are your studies?"

"My teachers are doing their best to find where my previous studies ended to continue. I have progressed past the required high school knowledge." Damian leaned back in his chair, playing with a lock of her hair.

"How do you think the paparazzi's taking this?" Mary whispered.

"They're eating it up." He responded as Dick put down his menu. "So, father, is everything alright with the stocks?"

"Nothing of your concern. Unless you want to count the questionable activites in Pierrot Inc., a problem."

"Slightly. Anything I need to assist with?"

"Not tonight. Richard has offered to help me. You two enjoy your night."

To sell it one last time, Mary laid her head on Damian's shoulder.  
\---  
_Meeting the Parents?_

_After their appearance at the Wayne Enterprise Charity Event, Damian Wayne and, the now identified, Mary Grayson were all the internet could talk about._

_On November 2nd, just five days after their first appearance together, the two were spotted at Lugio's Italian in Gotham Central with both of their fathers. The two seemed to be okay with the realtionship as Damian spent a majority of the lunch date with his arm around his new girl._  
_Love could obviously be seen in Mary's eyes as she looked at Damian, and it is quite obvious that he feels the same._

 _Though they are still just teenagers, it is hard to say if this will last. It'll make an awkward holiday at the Wayne Household should they ever spilt._  
\---  
Thanksgiving season found Mary and Damian laid on the couch by the fireplace. Mary was laying on his chest as he scrolled through his computer files.

"I see the Joker's back in prison," Mary said, "but what about Harley?"

"She's free." Damian explained. "After she left Joker, she's been somewhat of an anti-hero. No warrant has been put out for her as of yet."

"That's good. I've always liked Harley. She didn't deserve what she went through." Mary leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't believe we have to keep this up behind family walls."

"You know Stephanie and her social media."

"Of course."  
\---  
_Trending now...for Mary Grayson and Damian Wayne_

_-Actual Princess, Mary Grayson._

_Mary Grayson was seen out and about Gotham with fellow heiress, Lian Harper of Queen Enterprises.The two were seen shopping at the Gotham City Central Mall before Mary broke off to help a small child._

_The child had split off from their parents to look at the pet store. Mary spotted the child looking around with tears in his eyes. She set her bags down and talked to the boy until his parents arrived a couple minutes later. The young girl was very humble when the parents tried to thank the girl in some way._  
_\---_  
_Happy Holidays!_

 _Stephanie Brown, one of Bruce Wayne's daughters, posted this picture of Gotham's latest it-couple. Mary and Damian were in a postcard worthy scene over this past Thanksgiving weekend. The two were snapped cuddled by the fireplace, in which Stephanie captioned this:_  
_Even after two months these two are still in the Honeymoon stage._

_To which we respond with, two months?_

_The couple did not come in the public eye until three weeks ago. So, this begs the questions, how did the relationship start? Where did they meet if Richard has now moved outside of Gotham?_  
\--------  
**December**  
"I'm Linda Park for Channel 2 News and we're here live at the Christmas Gala located in Central City this year. So far, all the press can ask is 'Where is Gotham's It-Couple?' and I have to say, I'm asking that myself." The camera shakes. "They're here! Let's see if I can catch them first." Linda waved over at the two, catching Mary's eye. She dragged him over to her, a smile on her face. "Hello, you two. I'm Linda Park, Channel 2 News."

"Hi Linda, how are you?" Mary smiled.

"I'm doing well. Thank you. How about you guys?"

"We're doing fantastic. I'm a little nervous. The last event I went to I had the family. Now, I just have this guy." She bumped Damian's hip. He bumped her back with a small smile on his face.

"How do you feel, Damian? About this relationship coming into the light? Did you guys want to keep it a secret?"

"Not really." He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "We knew we wanted to state our relationship on our own terms, so the Charity Event back in October was the best case scenario."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was actually working at my father's office during the summer when she was interning as my father's secretary. I think we talked over the couple of days afterwards before I asked her on a lunch date."

"I remember that." Mary laughed. "Your face when you realized who I was, completely priceless."

"Shut it. Anyway, I kept wanting to see her after that. I'd never experienced that feeling until I met her. We didn't become official until two months ago when some paparazzi caught us on one of our lunch dates."

"Well, I wish the best for you. Enjoy the Gala." Linda said, waving them off. "Aren't they adorable?"  
\---  
_Love at First Sight_

_Last night, we discovered how Mary Grayson and Damian Wayne (fandubbed: Marian. You guys can do better) met and fell in love._

_The two met at Wayne Enterprises, of all places. Damian was shadowing his father at the company while Mary was interning as Mr. Wayne's secretary. The two spent the next two months dating before becoming an official couple._

_During an interview with Channel 2 News Anchor, Linda Park, Damian only had eyes for his girl as she answered Linda's questions. Mary reciprocated the actions as he recited their meeting. The two were all smiles as they ended the interview._

_In related news, Mary has joined social media with her first picture on Instagram. She introduces the newest member of the Wayne family, Titus, a rescue from the Gotham Humane Society._

_We wish the best of luck to these two!_  
\---  
Everyone was gathered in the backyard to ring in the new year at Wayne Manor. Jason and Richard took over grilling duty as Tim and Stephanie set up the firework fountains. Cassandra sat off to the side with Barbara, drinking different cans of soda. Titus ran ahead of Mary and Damian as they brought out more food to the patio. Alfred and Bruce overlooked the family from the terrace.

"I don't see what the purpose of this celebration is." Damian said.

"With the jobs this family has, think of it as a 'We Survived Another Year' Party." Mary pointed out.

"Mary, Damian, over here!" Stephanie yelled. The two turned to see her pointing the camera at them. "Smile!"

"I'd rather not." Damian muttered, looking down at his "girlfriend."

"Come on. Steph became our pubilicist when she took that picture back at Thanksgiving." Mary replied, looking back at him.

"Got it!" The two looked confused. "The picture. You two are perfect you know that."

Damian shook his head and finished his chore before heading onto the lawn. Mary laughed and followed him down. Deciding against her better judgement, she ran down and jumped on his back. A moment of shock went through him before he resigned to his fate. He just let her stay there and carried her to the benches.

"Your stop, princess." Damian joked, dropping her on the bench.

"Never call me that again."  
\---  
_Happy New Year!_

_The news just doesn't stop on Gotham's It-Couple as they spend the New Year with the rest of the Wayne Family._

_Stephanie Brown has once again given us insight to the couple during family events. The photo shows the two having a moment while setting up the food, including the caption:_  
_Even during the simplest tasks, they can't keep their eyes off each other._

 _Richard Grayson has gotten in on the candid photos as he took over Mary's Instragam account to to post the following picture. Damian has resigned to carrying Mary in a piggy-back hold, smiles abound. Now, PDA is not a big thing with the couple, but this photo shows us how much she has influenced the young heir. He then proceeded to caption it:_  
_Hacked by her happy dad._

 _We can obviously see that Richard approves of this relationship, but we have yet to see a reaction from Bruce Wayne himself. Will we ever?_  
\---  
"Welcome back. Today, we have Gotham's top CEO, Mr. Bruce Wayne with us tonight. How are you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"Now, I have to know. How does Gotham's most eligable bachelor turn into the ideal family man? I mean we've all seen the pictures. Every event you bring them to brings a smile to your face."

"Aw man, these boys." He groaned. "I guess it all started when I met Richard all those years ago. I took him under my wing and he never left, he became a son to me. I met Jason when Richard was off to college. Believe it or not, he was trying to steal the tires off my car. I took him to the local foster home to get checked and fed, before bringing him to the manor."

"Now, these are two are the eldest, correct?" Bruce nodded. "What about the rest?"

"Timothy was actually the son to a former employee of mine. Him and his wife were good friends of mine, Richard used to baby-sit him when the needed a night off. I took him in after they were in a car crash."

"Wow, none of them have happy backgrounds do they?"

"No, no, they don't."

"But we all know that Damian is your actual son. You said that the last time we had you with us."

"Yes, that is true."

"So, on the topic of him, how do you feel about his relationship with Richard's daughter?"

"I am very happy for him." Bruce had a small smile on his face. "He was a very stoic young boy, and I didn't know if he would ever find someone. I guess it just took a chance meeting for him to find someone like her."

"Now, what about Stephanie and Cassandra?"

"Unofficial daughters. Stephanie met and knew Timothy first before dragging in Cassandra, and they just became a part of the family along the way."  
\---  
_Family Approved_

_It's official! The parents approve of the happy couple! Richard approved via Mary's Instagram and Bruce approved while on a local talk show._

_However, what does the rest of the family think? We asked them at the most recent Wayne Gala._

_Jason Todd: " **Whatever can keep him off my back. *laughs* No, I'm genuinely happy for the two. I've known Mary since she was a baby. I think of her as my own daughter. So, like Dick, I want her to the have happiness she deserves."**_

_Timothy Drake: " **Honestly, they're happy. I don't think I could see either of them with anyone else. Granted, I've been there since Damian arrived in the Wayne House, so I don't really have the liberty to judge. Boy was a little s**t when he arrived! *laughs*"**_

_Stephanie Brown: **"They're adorable! I haven't known them long, but the amount of the time I have, they've been joined at the hip. I look to Mary like a little sister. So, if he hurts her, I hurt him. I know Cassandra feels the same."**_

_As you can see we could not get a word from Cassandra as she was on vacation with her family._

_The couple has been together for the past five months. Mary posted a picture of the both of them on her Instagram. A selfie shows the both of them sitting in the limo, getting ready to walk the Event. Damian sits at the window, looking down at her as she photographs the crazy sight of photographs, captioning the pic: **HELP!**_  
\---------  
**January**  
"Are you sure your father is okay with this?" Damian asked, handing her a helmet before sitting down on his bike.

"Of course not. It's a two wheeled death trap, but I trust you." She kissed his cheek while taking the helmet. "Besides we haven't had an outing together in months."

"Fine." He huffed as she got on behind him and put his helmet. "Date night, it is."

Damian shot out of the garage, and headed towards the beach. It was nearly sundown as the two decided to spend twilight alone on the beach. They decided to just get dinner on the boardwalk before walking along the pier.

"Okay, question for you," Mary started, picking at her crepe, "why me?" He looked confused. "Out of the possiblity of finding some independent actress to go along with this, why me? You've only known me for a year."

"That's why." He stated. "I didn't want to go through this with someone who I didn't know or would try to discover the family secrets. I got to know you, even before we started this charade." He picked at her crepe, earning a small tap on the hand. "That and I feel comfortable around you."

The two came to a stop at the end of the pier, watching the final moments of the sunset. As they finished their food, Damian wrapped his arm around her and pressed his lips into her hair.

"I think this became real somewhere along the way." He whispered. "For me, at least."

"Me too." She whispered back. He lifted his head and she turned to face him. "What do we do know?"

"Figure it out one step at a time." Damian kissed her on the forehead. "That's all we can do."  
\---  
_Damian and Mary were seen at Gotham City Pier after the news came out that Mary has become the youngest model for Donna's Designs, a fashion company run by Donna Troy, on January 15th._

 _The two spent their night walking the boardwalk, picking up a bite to eat, and ending the trip with a romantic view of the sunset. A simple date, but it's the first public outing the two had without the rest of the Wayne family. Could this mean that the two are getting more comfortable with the world knowing about the two?_  
\---  
_The Flying Graysons Return!_

_Richard has just announced that he will joining his old home, Haley's Circus, on their North American tour. But that's not all.... A new generation will be joining him. Mary will joining him on the tour. It is unknown whether the two of them will take to the air as the past did, but we will support them either way._

_We were able to attend the press conference where this was announced. We asked Mary how she felt, and this is what she had to say....._

_"I am very excited to join my father. They were his first family, and I am just honored to be a part of it."_  
\---  
"It's just a three month tour. Stop being a baby." Mary laughed as Damian stood with her on the front steps of her father's apartment building. "I'll be back."

"I know you will." He tugged at a lock of her hair. "At least, we'll get a small break from the plan."

"You're funny." Dick honked the car horn. "I should go. I'll see you in April." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to the car. "Bye."

"Bye."  
\---  
_Made for the Spotlight_

_The Graysons shined as co-ring masters of the North American leg of the Haley Circus tour, wearing outfits inspired by the Flying Graysons themselves._

_Mary has posted many pictures to her Instagram since the start of the tour. From early costume sketches to the landscapes from each stop, Mary has shown the promise of an artist._  
\---  
_True Love?_

_The past month of February saw new things for Ms. Grayson. The launch of her modeling career with Donna's Designs and Hayley's tour. What seems to outshine them both is her social media Valentine's Day post. Of all things, her social media post outshined the others._

_Mary posted this picture of Damian laying with his dog, Titus, by the fireplace. It looks like this was taken during Christmas given the stockings on the mantle. She included this saying: " **Missing my boy this Valentine's Day. Oh, Damian too.....It's so weird being separated from him for this long. I miss you!"**_

_All their 'fans' have sent nothing but good vibes to the couple as Mary moves on to finish the tour._

_On the other side, Damian was interviewed at a local event about the picture. Here's what he had to say..." **I don't recall this ever being taken. *laughs* She's a sneaky one, that girl. But I do miss her. We talk almost every day when she's not rehearsing or performing. I absolutely can't wait to see her again."**_  
\----------  
**April**  
Damian sat in the airport, waiting for Mary to arrive. She had come back a day earlier than Dick as he had signed on for another month. He stared down at his phone, looking through the pictures she sent him from the tour. If you had asked him a year ago, that he would be waiting in an airport for his girlfriend to arrive, he would've called you immature and walked away.  
  
Arriving Flight 0596, please collect your luggage from Carousel B.

Damian stood from his seat and waiting by the exit gate. He wanted to catch her as soon as she exited. Richard told her Alfred would pick her up as Damian would be in a meeting. Liar.

Mary walked out of the gate, looking for Alfred with a cheesy sign with her name on it. However, instead of Alfred, Damian stood there with the sign. She smiled and started running towards him. She dropped her bags as she was a few steps away, leaping into his arms.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his shoulder as he lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you too." He set her back on the ground and kissed her forehead before grabbing her bag. "How was the flight?"

"Fine. I mean, as fine as fine can get when you sit between a grandma who wants to show you all their pictures of their grandkids and a teen who recognizes you from the internet wanting a picture every twenty minutes." She said as they made their way to the baggage claim. He gave her a weird look. "I'm kidding. Your father paid for a private seat in first class."

"Don't do that." He breathed as the starting siren started to wail. "What color are yours?"

"Shouldn't you remember?" She joked. He raised an eyebrown. "Their black with purple accents and have a star painted on the front. Hard case. There's only one."

"Thank you."

The two waited as the bags made their rounds. Mary took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist from behind and lay her head on his back. She focused on his heart beat, smiling as she found it. He tapped her hand to let her know that her bag was approaching. She let go and watched as he lifted off the belt, raised the handle, and rolled it over. Picking up her carry-ons, she grabbed his hand again.

"Let's go home."

The two made their way to the parking garage, and then to the car. After placing her bags in the car, she kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and met her. So, there, in the parking garage of Gotham International Airport, Mary and Damian shared their first kiss.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" He whispered back, pulling away. "Do you mind if we make a stop first?"  
\---  
"How did you know I missed this?" Mary exclaimed as the pulled up to the greasy burger joint her and Dick visit every other week. "Man, I've been on nothing but rabbit food."

"Come on, I ordered ahead. And, yes, I remembered your usual." He smirked, earning a soft punch to the shoulder.

The small bell above the door rang as they entered. The hostess looked up at them, smiled, and sat them at a booth. She told them that food would be out soon. Nodding, Damian asked Mary how the tour went. She complained about early she had to get up. ("The rooster had barely begun to crow!") He enjoyed her ranting until a young girl and her mother approach her. The girl was probably no older than eight.

"Hi sweetie," Mary said, "can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but she wanted to get a picture with you." The mother explained when the child didn't speak. "She saw you on the advertisement for Donna's Designs, and claimed that you were the princess she wanted to be."

"Of course," Mary smiled,"come here." She got out of her chair and knelt by the girl. "By the way, you don't have to be the exact princess I seem to be. I want you to be the princess you want to be, okay?" The girl nodded. "Okay, now smile for your mommy."

Damian looked on at the scene with a smile. Mary looked so comfortable with the child. He guessed it was because she experienced children every other day during the tour.

The mother thanked her and they went on their way. Well, not after Mary signed a napkin for the little girl.

"That was sweet of you." Damian said as she sat back in her seat.

"I learned something while on tour." She said, thoughtfully. "When it comes to children, you need to give them happiness when you can. They're going to realize one day that not eveything is sunshine and rainbows. So, you need to give them the sunshine and rainbows to look back on." She sighed. "Damian, a majority of our family doesn't have those to look back on. Give it to the kids when you can."  
\---  
_Mary Grayson returned home from her leg of the Hayley's Circus tour this past weekend. She was spotted at a small family owned diner, reunited with Damian Wayne. While waiting for their food, they was approached by a young girl. The mother took a picture of her daughter with Mary as Damian looked on. The two seemed to have a heart to heart after the family left._

_The mother allowed us to use the picture and her caption in this article. The picture shows Mary kneeling next to the young girl, with the caption: " **My little girl has loved seeing Ms. Grayson in the advertisements for Donna's Designs. She says the she is a real life princess, and that's who she wants to be. When she saw her at the diner, she was so scared to talk to her. Before the picture, she told my daughter to not be like her, but to be her own princess."**_

_Mary, later, reposted the picture with the caption: **“This sweetheart called me a princess today, and said she wanted to be just like me. But I told her to be her own princess. Don’t aspire to be someone you’re not. Please be true to yourself.”**_  
\----------  
**May**  
Damian sat in the living room of Wayne Manor, waiting for Mary to arrive. There was one more Gala they needed to attend with Bruce, and he was not going to suffer alone.

The couple had been together for nearly a year, now. Well, five months as unofficial and two months official.

The front door opened, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I've arrived," Mary sang entering the living room. She was dressed casually, but had her dress in hand. "Why aren't you ready? We leave in an hour."

"I could say the same for you." He chuckled, getting up and walking over. He gave a small peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Tired. Those photographers don't know when to stop." She sighed, putting her dress on the couch. Soft paws padded on the wooden floor up to her. "Hey, Titus. How's my boy?" She patted his head, and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready." He said as she got a snack. "I'll see you in an hour."  
\--  
"We're here at the opening of Gotham's Hero Gallery. This gallery is dedicated to the official and unofficial heroes of Gotham City. I'm Cat Grant, and I am joined once again by the most talked about couple in Gotham, Mary Grayson and Damian Wayne. How have you two been?"

"We've been doing well, thank you." Damian said, placing his hand on Mary's waist.

"Now, I have to ask, from the heroes that will be featured in the gallery, who is your favorite?" Cat asked.

"For me, I would have to go with Nightwing." Mary thought out loud. "I think it's because he made a name for himself. When you're stuck behind a name, you kind of want to be your own person. He showed us that it's possible."

"Very insightful, Mary. What about you Damian?"

"I don't have one. I think it's difficult to just pick one as all of them have done everything they can for us. It would be unfair to single one out."

"Now, you're making me look bad." Mary pouted, but laughed as he apologized into her hair.

"You two are just adorable. Now, Damian, I have to ask. When you met Mary did you think you two would come this far? I mean, I think she's changed you for the better." Cat said.

"Really? In front of her?" Mary swatted his stomach to which he laughed. "I kid, but she has definitely changed me for the better. Though when I met her, I was looking for a way to escape all day meetings. She was just a face in the crowd that I happened to notice, and I wouldn't change a single thing."  
\---  
_Going Strong_

_Mary and Damian were all smiles at the opening of Gotham's Hero Gallery. The two have come a long way, quite fast, since they debuted their relationship back in October. It seems as though the honeymoon phase is still strong with the couple as Damian was seen sneaking a kiss as the two exited the event._

_Mary posted this picture soon after they left the event. It shows Damian standing and observing the life size bronze sculpture of Gotham's own Batman. She captioned it: **"fitspiration?"** We can see what she may be joking about as the sculpture has accentuated the muscles of the hero._  
_She posted another picture soon after of her and Damian's shoeless feet in the car on the way home with the caption: " **No more...please."**_

 _It seems that these two are done with public events for the time being._  
\---  
_Birthday Girl_

 _On May 1st, Mary Grayson posted on her Instagram a photo of her in a birthday crown with Damian at her side and her father making a face in the background._  
**_"Happy Birthday to me!"_**  
_The Gotham Princess could not celebrate her birthday earlier as the two attended an event. So, late at night, before the clock struck twelve, Mary spent her birthday with her two favorite boys._  
\-----------  
**June**

"Hey Damian," Mary called from the kitchen, "what do you want for lunch? Alfred's still sick, so I'll be making it."

"Are you sure?" He called back. "You've made it for the best two days. You're not tired?"

"Why? Are you tired of my cooking?" She joked before laughing. "Grab your coat. Let's go out."  
\---  
Damian parked the car outside of a small pizza place in Gotham Square. Now, Damian was not one for greasy food, but Mary seemed to enjoy it.

Getting out of the car, Mary walked up to the door before being stopped by Damian. In her excitement, she left her purse in the car. Smiling and chuckling, she accepted her purse and stepped inside. The couple got a booth near the back of the store, for a small piece of privacy.

After ordering a medium pizza, the two went over their planners for the next month.

"What do you have lined up?" She asked.

"I have another meeting with both of our fathers to discuss a development in this." He stated, simply.

"And by this, do you mean, this?" She grabbed his hand that laid on the table. He nodded. "Good. Maybe the presss will get off our back if we go into hiding for a bit. What do you say?"

"That is a cowardly thing to do." He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "What about you? What does your planner say?"

"I have a fashion shoot with Donna at the end of the week and an interview tomorrow with a radio station to talk about the fashion line. Think they're going to ask me about you?"

"No doubt."  
\---  
_Have we been played?_

_According to information from an anonymous source, the entire relationship between Gotham's It-Couple has been a ploy. They said they overheard the two talking about an interview Mary will be doing later tonight, but also about a meeting between Damian, his father, and Richard. Apparently, they will be discussing the relationship and a "new development."_

_What is your opinion on this?_  
\---  
_Hello and welcome back. Today in the studio, we have the face of Donna's design, Ms. Mary Grayson. How are you today?_

**_I am doing fantastic, thank you!_ **

_Now, you have come out of nowhere, how does it feel to have risen up so fast?_

**_Terrifying. *laugh* But in all honesty, it has been a journey and a half. From coming home to finding love to getting a job, it's, uh, it's been a ride._ **

_Well, it's been good to you. Little girls have been looking up to you as a role model, how does that make you feel?_

**_Scary. The fact that many girls are looking up to me makes me feel that one wrong move will ruin the dreams of all of them._ **

_Some of them look at your relationship with Damian as a princess meeting their prince._

**_*laugh* I don't know about that. I mean, sure, I guess every girl dreams she's a princess at one point, hoping to find that special prince or princess. I just *sigh* seemed to have found mine early._ **

_Have you really?_

_I don't understand._

_There's speculation circling the internet that your relationship is fake and staged. Care to weigh in?_

**_ABSOLUTELY! I don't know how this started, but Damian and I are very happy together. We don't know how long this may last, but we're enjoying every minute of it._ **

_Apparently it started over a conversation between you and him, about how he was to discuss a development in your relationship._

**_He was talking about how comfortable he is. If you guys haven't noticed, he's not the stoic child he used to be. He told me himself that he's never been this open to anyone, and for that I am grateful that he thinks that. I love him and he loves me, and that's how it's going to be. *sigh* Look, can we just move on?_ **

\-----------  
**July**

Mary and Damian sat on the roof of Wayne Manor watching the sunset and waiting for fireworks. July four is the only other holiday where it's completely legal holiday to fire explosives into the air. She laid her head on his shoulder, staring at the twilight. His arm around her shoulder.

"What do you think the future has in store for us?" she asked.

"We could ask Dr. Fate." She nudged him, playfully. "I'm kidding." Damian kept looking at the setting sun as she leaned further into him. "We just have to see what come our way." She nodded. He took a breath and reached into his pocket. "Want to really cause a frenzy?"  
\---  
"Now today on the 6 o'clock news, we have more royalty of Gotham, Mary Grayson and Damian Wayne. How are you guys today?"

"We're doing well, thank you." Damian smiled.

"That's good, that's good. Now, Damian, the last time you were here with us was just birthday last September at seventeen. You're going on eighteen, has Wayne Enterprise talked to you about taking over the company?"

"They have, but I do not believe I'll be taking over until my father says so." He laughs. "Though I think Richard will be taking over before me as he is more capable. I will starting my training for the company when I'm ready."

"That's good to hear. Now, Mary, what can we expect from you in connection to the company?"

"I don't know really. I enjoy the job I am in now, but I don't know if I could model forever. I am only seventeen, after all."

"So, there's a year difference between you two?" She nodded. "That's interesting. So, you two have been an item for nearly a year now, correct?" Both nodded. "How does it feel that so many people are watching your relationship?"

"I feel like I've answered this before," Mary laughed, "but it's a bit of a nerve shaker. We never thought that so many people would care about our personal lives."

"I have to agree with that." Damian added. "Before meeting her, no one really cared about what I did outside Wayne events, but then came her. I have to say that I don't care if they judge us because we're the only ones who are in charge of our realtionship."

"You both have a point. But on top of that, what do you have to say about the rumor going around that this relationship was a sham? Because, obviously, that's not true. You two are very happy together."

"I think it's stupid. This started because someone misheard and sent it to TMZ." Mary patted his knee causing him to look at her. He took a breath. "Sorry."

"I would be riled up too, Damian. You're not alone." Damian bowed his head in thanks. "Well, that's all the time we have for them today. You guys can see Mary this weekend at the Gotham Fashion Show, and you can see Damian anytime he decides to show his face." Mary laughed as Damian looked confused. "Thank you and goodnight."  
\---  
_Happy Together_

_After last month's debacle of their relationship being fake, Damian and Mary take to her instagram to clear it up._

_A photo of them in front of Wayne Enterprises was posted with kiss being placed on Damian's cheek._  
_'Today marks one year since Damian and I met. Today marks four months since we first said, "I love you." Today marks a new chapter in both of our lives. Thank you to all of us who have supported us throughout everything. I hope you continue to do so as we have an announcement to make in a couple days.'_

_One week later, Mary posted a photo of a ring with the caption: ''Til the world ends.'_

_This has us asking, after just nearly ten months of dating, have the two of them become engaged? The answer is no. Mary later posted another pic of the ring, but on her finger._  
_'To clear up any confusion, I am not engaged. Just assured. Some of you may not know, but I have slight anxiety. Add in the press keeping tabs on my life, I always feel like I'm doing something wrong. Damian gave me this ring to remind me that there will always be someone there, by my side, until the world ends. And for that, I am thankful.'_

 _Mary keeps on surprising us every day._  
\-----------  
**August**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dick asked her.

"Of course, I am." She assured picking up her bag. "Gotham Academy has asked me and Damian to speak to the freshman. I agreed weeks ago, so we can't back out now." She sighed. "Look, if you're really worried, come with me in police gear. You're off for the day." Dick nodded and left the room to grab his gear. "I'll see you there!"

Mary exited the apartment and made her way downstairs. Alfred stood out front with the car. She told him to wait as her father would be joining them. When he finally entered the car, the trio was off to Gotham Academy.

Damian met them at the front of the school, helping Mary out of the car and nodding to Dick as they entered the school.

Everyone was already in their first class as they entered the auditorium. The principal gave the two a rundown of what was going to happen. An interview from the school newspaper, a speech, a Q&A with the student body, and lunch with the staff.

"Uh...Sir?" Mary asked to which he nodded. "Would it be alright if we had lunch with the students?" He looked confused. "I feel like it would be strange to show up for the students, and then hide away. The reason we said yes was because of the students."

"Well, then," he smiled, "by all means. I'll make sure there's room for you." He looked at his watch. "I'll go get the interviewer, they'll be here for thirty minutes, and then students will come trickling in."

Dick walked over as he left.

"I can't believe he hasn't retired." He laughed. "I'll be backstage if you guys need anything."

"Thanks dad." She looked to Damian. "Go with him. This interview is just for me."  
\---  
The interview was very professional for a school newspaper. After a picture and some parting words, students started trickling into the auditorium.

"You remember what the topic is, right?" Damian asked as the principal started to introduce them.

"Of course." She smiled. "I went through it." Mary smiled as she walked onto the stage, nodding in passing to the principal. "Hello everyone!" She spoke into the mic. "Now, from what I understand, all of you are freshmen, correct?" Sounds of agreement rang through. "Cool. Now, do any of you know why I'm speaking to you today? No? Well, I'm hear to speak to you guys about the subject of bullying. You're coming to a new school. You're entering a new chapter in your life. With this chapter, come critics. They may be your classmates, your teachers, your family, but you need to remember that they may put you down and the only one who can pick you up is you. Okay, hang on..." She removed the mic from the mic stand and walked around the stage. "....That's better. How many of you believe that I got where I am because I'm just a pretty face?" Silence.

"Oh come on, it's dark. The only one's who will know who you are will be the people surrounding you." Damian said into another mic while walking on stage. "So, come on, raise your hands." A couple hands raised in the air. "That's what I thought." He chuckled. "I'm with Mary on this. A lot of hard work goes into the jobs we're in. Care to explain?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I got the job because I kept going. When I was at the casting call for the spot, I was the shortest on their. Every other girl there was just like what we see in magazines. Tall, long legs, clear skin, and beautiful long hair. Then you have me. 5'2", tan skin with a couple bumps and bruises, hair that likes to tangle itself up every time I move. I was so scared to be around these girls. I almost left the casting call when one of them actually laughed at me. How many of you want to be in the industry I'm in?" A lot of girl's hands raised. "How many of you don't think you can be a model because of how you look?" She stopped walking and leaned against the podium. A lot of hands fell. All but one.

"You?" Damian pointed to the hand. It was a girl sitting in the fourth row. "Why do you think you can be a model because of how you look?"

"Well, because I look like all the girls in magazines." She said, with her nose held high. "I'm thin, I'm tall, and I'm skinny."

Mary dropped the mic on the podium and started to walk off stage. Damian grabbed her by the arms, and told her to come back. He handed her the mic again.

"Okay," she said into her mic, "it's that kind of thought that can lead to bullying. Just because you look a certain way or act a certain way does not always make you the better person. It doesn't just take looks, but attitude. Sweetie, if you were in my place during that audition and you got laughed. What would you do?" She said nothing. "If you don't want it done to you, why do it to someone else?"

"She's right." Damian agreed. "Now, you girls who want to be models, raise your hands again." They did as the house lights came on. "I see girls of every race, shape, and height. I want you girls to look at Mary and think back to the description she gave you about the girls she went up against. Which one of the became the most talked about model of the year?" He could spot smiles coming from the girls in the front. "That's right. The least likely candidate."

"I thought you were gonna defend me." She muttered into the mic.

"I'm getting there." He chuckled. "I'm just saying that no matter what you look like you can be the unexpected." A round of applause was heard through the auditorium. "I didn't mean to take part in this, Mary."

"No worries, but he does have a point. No matter what you are, male, female, or neither, you can be what you want. So, I want you guys to think twice when you have a bad thought about someone because what if that was too happen to you?" She paused to look out at the audience. "Thank you. We will now open the floor for questions."

Damian brought out folding chairs for both of them to sit on as the first question was asked.  
\---  
Mary and Damian entered the cafeteria, lunch in hand. Dick had left as he had been called in for an emergency. The duo saw a boy sitting by himself, drawing in notebook. Mary looked to Damian and he nodded. Though other tables tried to get their attention, they already decided where to sit.

"Can we sit with you?" Damian asked. The boy looked up, eyes widening as he nodded. "Thank you." The two sat down across from him. "What are you drawing?"

"Umm..." his voice was soft, "just a hero."

"Not just a hero." He smiled. "That's Gotham's own hero, Batman. You a fan of his?" The boy nodded again. "May I see?" The boy handed over his book. It was a detailed sketch of Batman looking over Gotham, bottom lit by light. Robin stood at his side, crouched down as if he were bored of the scene. "This in pen? It's very good."

"I have to agree." Mary nodded. "You know, Gotham's Hero Gallery is looking for work made by teens to showcase. Why not give it a shot?"

"I'm not that good." He muttered.

"Not that good? I can barely draw a stick figure. This is amazing!" She smiled at him, causing a smile to appear on his face. "You never know until you try."  
\---  
_Gotham Gazette Jr._

 _Princess On Campus by Mia Mizoguchi_  
_This months issue of the Gotham Gazette Jr. features none other than, Gotham's princess, Mary Grayson._

_Mary came to the school to talk to the students about not letting bullying get to you. She told the story of how she got into the business and how she almost quit. I was able to sit down and talk with her about this before hand._

**_"I think the adolescence of today need to learn that not everything rides on the content you put out on instagram, youtube, facebook, or the amount of followers you have. Social media has people searching for fame in the wrong means. People will tend to post what is popular, not what they want to."_ **

_When asked how to avoid it, Mary recommended that teens delete all social media from their phones and stay off of them for one week._

**_"See how many more people you connect with when you're not constantly checking your phone for new followers. You'll definitely see a change in personality when you see that person realize that the only opinion that matters are from yourself and your closest friends."_ **

_During her speech, boyfriend, Damian Wayne crashed the party by jumping into the speech defending her story and reassuring the students that though you may not look the part you can still be what you want in a different way._

_The two were later seen at lunch with a student who usually sits alone, later identified as Kyle Mizoguchi. Mary and Damian seemed quite impressed with his art work. His work has been featured in the Gotham Gazette Jr. as part of our annual comic strips._

_Mary has posted a picture of her speaking to the large crowd of students with the caption: **'Be real.'**_  
\---  
_From stoic boy in the background to social butterfly, Damian Wayne has evolved greatly. Almost all of it can be due to his relationship with Mary Grayson. This young lady has transformed the dark prince for the better._

 _During an assembly Mary spoke at, he crashed it to back up her stand on anti-bullying. He has become a whole new person, for the better._  
\---  
_**StarshineInGotham** has posted a picture._

_The picture drawn by Kyle is now displayed in the Gotham's Hero Gallery. Mary poses next to it with two thumbs up._

**_'After seeing this boy draw mid-August, I knew he was gonna do amazing things. Now, as August comes to a close, Kyle is now an art intern at Gotham's Hero Gallery. He'll be helping to plan upcoming displays and pieces to be featured in the permanent gallery. #Proud'_**  
\-----------  
**September**

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone exclaimed as Damian walked into the kitchen. He looked a bit sleepy. That's understood, it is seven in the morning.

"Thanks." He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He saw breakfast laid out for him, along with a cake. "Really? Cake in the morning?"

"It is never to early to have cake." Mary giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He pecked her back. "Todd, Drake, since when do you guys live here again?"

"Since Mary begged us to show up." Jason joked as she threw a napkin at his face. "Nah, it's your birthday, we'll be nice for one day."

"Yeah, but do we really have too?" Tim replied.

"Yes." Mary snapped, throwing a towel at him.

"Why you armed with kitchen equipment?!"

"It's his birthday, be tolerable."

"Tim? Tolerable? Not going to happen." Damian joked.

Bruce placed a hand on Damian's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, son." He handed him a box.  
\---  
_Search: Damian Wayne_  
_Birthday Boy_

_Damian Wayne was spotted out and about with girlfriend, Mary Grayson, and brothers, Tim and Jason, on his birthday. The four of them were spotted running into Gotham's Go-Kart Arena, and knowing those boys, Mary is in store for a surprise._

_Later that day, Jason Tood posted on his instagram (RedHoodsGun) a picture of Mary sitting on all three of the boys, holding the photo-op trophy from Gotham's Go-Kart Arena. Here's how he captioned it..._

**_'My niece shows no mercy. Not even for the birthday boy. She doesn't even have her permit yet, who taught her to drive? Richard, you have some explaining to do!'_ **

_Looks like Mary will have no problem putting these boys in their place._

_Timothy Drake also took to social media on his account (AlvinRapper) to post a picture of Damian and Mary at the family birthday party._

**_'Ever since I met the kid, we've butted heads. Now, ten years down the line, he's grown to be one of my good friends. With his princess at his side, this Gotham Prince is finding his own path and where he fits in the world. @StarshineInGotham you take care of him.'_ **

_**StarshineInGotham** commented on your post: **'I will ♥'**_

_Seems to me that the entire family is expecting an engagement ring to pop on her finger any day now. What do you guys think?_  
\-----------  
**October**

Mary sat in the living room of Wayne Manor, reading a book, on the window sill as the first snow of the season started to fall. Damian was away in Tibet on business with both of their fathers. So, she was home with Alfred and Barbara as the others had their own lives.

"Mary, can I talk to you?" Barbara asked, wheeling into the room.

"Sure, Babs. What's up?" Mary replied putting down her book.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She wheeled up next to her. "It's been a year since this whole thing started, and I know that you and Damian have really fallen in love, but I want to know if you're really okay."

"What are you saying? Are you questioning my feelings for him?" Mary started getting defensive. "I mean, I know both of us couldn't really stand each other when we first met, but that's the past. I know things have moved fast, but I really love him Barbara."

Barbara could see the love in her eyes as she talked about him. She used to see the same look when Dick would talk about her mother back when they were teens.

"You do, don't you?" Mary nodded, and she put her hand on top of hers. "Well, okay then. I believe you."  
\---  
"Hey you!" Mary smiled into her phone. "How was Tibet?"

"It's been okay. Your dad has been doing most of the negotiations as father and I meet with the smaller groups." Damian explained. "What are you doing right now?"

"Just heading to the bank to deposit my check from work. I was supposed to do it last week, but it's been hard with the snow."

"Well, be careful. Shopping season's starting, that's when our local bad guys start their shopping as well."

"I'll be fine." She chuckled. "Can we remember who is a black belt in four different fighting styles?"

"Can we remember who taught you all those fighting styles?" He laughed back. "Well, I gotta go, we're boarding the plane. Call you when we land."

"Yeah, okay. I love you." She said, entering the bank.

"I love you too. I'll be there before you know it."

The two hung up as Mary got in line. She decided to surf the internet on her phone, but didn't get to as the front glass door was shattered by a bullet. A group of men in black entered the bank, demanding that everyone get on the floor. They complied, even Mary. She kept her head bowed, knowing that if they recognized her, she'd be the main hostage.

"Alright!" One of the men called. "I want all jewelry, cash, checks, anything valuable, in front of you. I don't care about your phones, but I want those out too. No need to call for help."

These guys, don't know what they're doing. Mary thought, sneakily hitting a button on her phone as she emptied her bag.

"Hey, missy," a voice said from above her, "I said, everything valuable. That includes the ring." Mary looked down at the ring before clutching her hand to her chest, shaking her head. A hand grabbed her hair forcing her to look up. "Well, look at what we have here. Gotham's little princess. Boys!" He called. "Let everyone else go. This one will get us what we need."

Mary felt a strike to her head as everything went black.  
-  
"We're here outside Gotham's International Bank where a robbery has turned into a hostage situation. The hostage in question is none other than Mary Grayson. The robbery started an hour ago, but no word or identities have been given to the burglars." The camera jerked up. "What is it? What do you see?"

There, on the roof of the bank, stood the Red Hood and Red Robin, two of Gotham's sub-heroes. Red Hood stood above the skylight, staring down at the scene. Mary sat tied to a pole, head in a black bag. Hood nodded and broke the skylight, dropping in the gathering.

"Oh, is this a party? I seem to have forgotten my invite." Hood said, aiming one gun.

"Look buddy," the 'leader' said, holding a gun to Mary's covered head, "make one move and I shoot her."

"Pity, because the only bullet being shot anywhere will be in your head. Drop him, Robin."

Falling in from the skylight was the Red Robin, landing on the goon. Mary was free from the gun. However, the rest of the gang started firing at the two heroes, hoping to win.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hood mumbled as he walked over to the girl, "because I'm gonna knock all of you to kingdom come with one gun." He hoisted Mary onto his shoulders and aimed. "Robin, you might wanna move."  
-  
"There has been gunfire in the bank! I repeat, there has been gunfire in the bank!"

Damian, Bruce, and Dick watched the newsfeed as it was broadcasted to their private plane. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Mary should have been the least likely candidate to be in a hostage situation. Though she was a part of the Wayne Family, she was never hounded like the rest of the family.

"Please be okay," Damian whispered as he continued to watch.

The scene changed as Red Hood came running out of the bank with Mary in a bridal carry. She clunge to him as he ran out, Robin not too far behind. He handed Mary to one off the cops while pulling the bag off her head. He looked to her and she nodded. Both Hood and Robin looked to her one more time before leaving the scene.

"As you can see, Mary Grayson is now safe with the police and the robbers are being taken to a hospital before heading to prison."  
-  
Mary sat at home the next day in the living room, recovering from what happened. She stared at the ring, wishing for her dad to arrive sooner. The plane was set to arrive in a few hours, but Mary couldn't wait. She needed her comfort.

Barbara watched as she nodded off, clutching the blanket close to her chest. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey dad? Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Of course, Babs. What is it?" Comissioner Gordon was willing to help in any way, shape, or form after learning what she did in her teen years.

"Bruce, Dick, and Damian are arriving on a private plane in a few hours. Do you think you could give them a police escort home?"

"Babs, I can't just do this for anyone."

"I know, but after what Mary went through yesterday, she needs her dad as much as I did when I got shot." She sighed. "Dad, this is the first time she was a hostage and probably not the last. She just needs the comfort of having a family to return to." She could hear him sigh. "Please dad."

"Okay." He said after a moment of silence. "What time do they land? When airport? What tarmac?"

"Thank you."  
-  
Her vision shook into view as Mary woke up. There, sitting next to her, was her father, smiling at her. She shot from her sitting position to wrap him in a tight hug. Tears started to flow out of her and onto his shirt.

"You're okay, princess. You're okay." Dick whispered into her ear.

Bruce, Alfred, Barbara and Damian stood back and watched. There was no bond quite as pure as parent and child.  
\---  
**StarshineInGotham** posted a picture.

Mary lays on the sofa, surrounded by her family.

 **'Thank you everyone for all the well wishes. I'm doing fine. My family has been with me for the past two days to make sure my sanity's intact. I may be silent for the next few days to calm down some more. Right now, I just need to be with my family.'**  
\---  
_Safe and Sound_

_After being in a hostage situation earlier this week, Mary Grayson is home safe and sound with her family. Bruce Wayne spoke for her when asked about her condition._

_**'Mary is doing fine. Right now, she is recovering and finding her sense of safety again. She is also suffering from a series of mild migranes, but nothing that a little rest won't fix.'** _

_Damian Wayne was also asked about it when he attend the gala the two made their debut at without her._

_**'I told her to stay home. She felt that she needed to come to the event, but she needs to rest. It has only been a week. Dick and I are only going to be here for an hour, then we're gonna go be with her.'** _

_It is good to know that the Wayne family is ready to care for their own. Looks like the Queen Family is tied for family of the year._


End file.
